


As the Blood Pools

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

One minute he’d heard his boyfriend Y/N’s voice screaming to drop the weapon and the next, the sound of bullets resounded throughout the vast warehouse.

“Y/N!” Spencer screamed, running into the warehouse behind his cohorts with no regard for his own life. If Y/N had shot the unsub, they would’ve heard him screaming that the suspect was down, which could only mean that Y/N had been hit by the unsub’s bullet.

As they ran into the cold expanse of concrete walls and metal boxes, with Spencer pushing through his friends to the forefront, he could hear the gravely scream of Y/N from rooms away. 

“He’s going that way!” Y/N screamed as hard as he could, cocking his head in the direction the unsub fled. “Go!” he screamed as Emily and Luke came to hover above him. “Go! He couldn’t have gotten far.”

Emily, Luke and Tara ran in the direction of the unsub while Spencer and JJ stayed by Y/N’s side. “Go,” Y/N groaned, clutching the wound at his stomach.

“What?” Spencer said, “And leave you here to bleed out? Over my dead body.” With shaky hands, he put pressure on the wound, closing his eyes in an effort to block out the scream his boyfriend let out. A bullet would tended to shock you, it was the pressure that was applied in the aftermath that ended up being the most painful.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he screamed, arching his back off the ground and grimacing in pain. He attempted to pull Spencer’s hands off of his stomach, but he wouldn’t relent. It was the only way to keep him from bleeding out right there. “Please…stop…” Y/N cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the concrete beneath him.

Spencer kept up the pressure, watching as the blood drained through his fingers and onto the floor. “I’m sorry,” he cracked, “I can’t. If I do you’ll bleed out and I refuse to let that happen.”

“Spence,” JJ said, “you go up by his head, I’ll keep the pressure on him until the ambulance arrives.” At JJ’s behest, Spencer moved toward Y/N’s head, cradling it in his blood-coated hands. 

“I know it hurts,” he cried, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry, but we have to.” Spencer placed a kiss on Y/N’s forehead as he started to scream again, the renewed pressure from JJ’s hands sending a jolt through his body.

Although his head knew better, his body’s reaction was to rip JJ’s hands from his stomach and bleed out on the floor, but she wasn’t having it. “I will keep my hands here for all eternity if I have to Y/N. Fight through the pain.”

Reaching upward, he grabbed Spencer’s blood-caked hand, squeezing with all of his might as the pain started to shoot outward. “I’m getting cold,” he said weakly. “It’s so cliche, I’m getting cold.” Spencer watched as he shook, feeling completely helpless, but still doing everything he could to keep his boyfriend and best friend alive.

“Just focus on me,” Spencer said. “Focus on the warmth in my hands and nothing else. I know what you’re thinking and it’s not going to happen. It’s just cold in here.” He was saying it partially because it was true, it was cold in the sparsely-filled warehouse, but also because Spencer refused to believe that after all they’d been through, his boyfriend was going to die at the hands of a no-good unsub in the middle of this godforsaken place. “I can see the ambulance out of the corner of my eyes. Just hang on, Y/N. You’re gonna be okay.”

With a slight sigh of relief, Spencer stepped back as the medics took care of Y/N, placing him on a stretcher before taking him away. He needed to be rushed to the operating room immediately. Now out of his line of sight, Spencer collapsed into JJ’s arms, crying a river of tears at the near and still possible loss of his beloved Y/N. As the blood had pooled on the ground, his life literally leaving his body, Spencer could feel his own life being drained - even now, he wasn’t sure if it was going to come back. “Oh god, JJ,” he said, clutching his chest, “It hurts.”

“I know,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back. “But he’s strong. He’s gonna be okay.”

As he rubbed the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands, leaving streaks of dried blood behind, he turned toward JJ and said, “I have to get to the hospital. Tell Emily I’m sorry, but I need to get there now.”

“It’s okay, Spence,” she said, “Just go and make sure you keep telling yourself that he’s gonna be okay. Emily will understand.”


End file.
